Mimiko Mizunuma
Mimiko Mizunuma is a main character and one of the three main antagonists in One Missed Call, portrayed by a Japanese child actress Karen Oshima. Mimiko was a Japanese asthmatic little girl, who was abused and neglected by her mother, Marie, and as a result was hurting, abusing, and tormenting her little sister, Nanako. Mimiko favoured one particular kitchen knife, and often cut Nanako with it. Each time she gave her red hard candy as an excuse for her abuse and to make her promise to be silent about it. However, Marie eventually found out about it, and attacked Mimiko, taking her knife from her. She then took Nanako, and left, leaving Mimiko to die. Mimiko died from her asthma attack due to neglect from Marie. After her death, Mimiko became a vengeful spirit. Marie took Nanako to the hospital. Mimiko was found dead in their aparment, and taken to the hospital as well. Hospital staff took photo's of her corpse that were deliberately distorted by Mimiko herself. Mimiko takes back her knife, and kills Marie in revenge. Then, she stars a fire in the hospital, and kills a nurse named Ritsuko Yamashita, leaving a candy in her mouth. After this, Mimiko continues to kill people, always leaving a red hard candy in their mouth. At some point, Mimiko began targeting a group of university students after her fellow spirits killed a high school student Rina Tsuchia. Mimiko kills Rina's friend, Yoko Okazaki, by throwing her from a bridge on a passing train. Then, she kills Yoko's boyfriend, Kenji Kawai, by throwing him in the elevator shaft. Mimiko appears behind Yumi in the shower. Mimiko posseses Yumi, and stabs Hiroshi with her knife. Hiroshi is hospitalised, and Mimiko visits him in hospital. She gives him her candy, smiles, and kills him with her knife. Then, she kills Yumi as well, and leaves her body. Mimiko appears in a car behind Nozoe. Meanwhile, Yumi's body is found, and Motomiya goes to examine her. However, Mimiko attacks him on his way, causing him to crash his car and receive lethal injuries. Motomiya tells the arrived medics that Mimiko came after him and dies. Mimiko walks through the forest, and attracts Nozoe's attention. Nozoe follows her to the mine, where Mimiko appears to her, smiles evilly, and stabs her with her knife. Nozoe falls to the ground, and losts counsciosness. She awakens several hours later, and exits the mine. She heads to Yuting's apartment, calling him on the way, unaware that her call passes through as Mimiko's. Nozoe arrives at his apartment and meets him. However, Mimiko suddenly posseses Nozoe, and attacks, and kills Yuting with her knife. Many years later, Mimiko crosses paths with a bullied high schoolgirl Asuka Matsuda, who tried to hang herself at school due to severe bullying, but was saved and hospitalised in a state of coma. Mimiko allies herself with Asuka's spirit and helps her get revenge on her tormentors. Mimiko attacks and hangs Azusa. Mimiko grabs Mizue's leg, drags her under the bed, and kills her. Mimiko appears in a hotel hallway and approaches Mari. Mimiko appears behind Mari. Mimiko appears in the elevator and kills Kibe. Emily apologises to Asuka. Mimiko appears in Asuka's place. Asuka returns to her body and awakens. Asuka leaves the hospital and heads to her apartment. Asuka comes to her apartment and tries to stop Mimiko. Mimiko grabs Asuka's hand. Mimiko teleports Asuka and Emily to their school. Mimiko appears in the classroom and meets Asuka. Mimiko persuades Asuka to commit suicide together with her by jumping from the school balcony in a fiery pit below. Emily tries to save Asuka and asks Mimiko to kill her instead. Mimiko agrees and gives Emily the candy. She prepares to take it while Asuka begs her not to do it and tries to stop her. Asuka's computer explodes. Mimiko disappears and returns Emily and Asuka to their locations. Mimiko brutally kills Jin-wo, traumatising Emily, rendering her catatonic, and leaving her to be cared by Asuka. Victims # Marie Mizunuma # Ritsuko Yamashita # Yoko Okazaki # Kenji Kawai # Natsumi Konishi # Hiroshi Yamashita # Yumi Nakamura # Yusaku Motomiya # Chen Yuting # Takako Nozoe # Azusa Kusunoki # Mizue Kawanaka # Yoshitaka Kibe # Ahn Jin-wo Gallery wZ3cJU9y5Mg.jpg|Mimiko while alive. WoBEG9u5FJw.jpg|Mimiko together with Nanako and Marie on a family photo. tnSFh7TkhmU.jpg|Mimiko slices Nanako's hand with her knife. i0bzDfUmlo8.jpg T2kkKBkVK_o.jpg GtOTC8dmX-Q.jpg CBc3TicwD9g.jpg|Mimiko dies from asthma. EsFh8ffp0ZQ.jpg|Mimiko's corpse in hospital. 0I-R3M-Oe8M.jpg|Mimiko's hand on Yumi's shoulder. vf8K_X6YPGw.jpg|Mimiko appears behind Yumi in the shower. dbWKFV1dbrQ.jpg|Mimiko at Yumi's door. 1Ocs0kWpfsY.jpg|Mimiko in Yumi's apartment. qncISQi0Vi4.jpg x_TIIwLzmOc.jpg h6T94vi-ERQ.jpg|Mimiko approaches Yumi. 4mWKBBN26zE.jpg|Mimiko is seen in a mirror instead of Yumi. bWf5U2wWW28.jpg |Ditto aQq8zRPY370.jpg|Mimiko looks at Hiroshi. NFdcr47AHR4.jpg|Mimiko in Hiroshi's dream. 3rYr4cZPtCg.jpg|Mimiko appears behind Nozoe. rvE9Q32Ctx4.jpg|Mimiko with Nozoe in the mine. mvQcP7m9N9E.jpg ttfr7KAV068.jpg|Mimiko's evil smile. 8Du3fGYSQDw.jpg|Mimiko attacks Nozoe with her knife. 4BBQyMXqkWQ.jpg irVASBfKdUc.jpg|Mimiko grabs Mizue's leg before killing her, emitting her signature green light. QTMtncfXRw0.jpg|Mimiko in a hotel hallway, approaching Mari. WuoeJax7zwk.jpg W-2-FSLjogE.jpg|Mimiko appears behind a horrified Mari. xDwRx6xzYdg.jpg|Mimiko appears behind Kibe in the elevator. 0gS_XcOWS_A.jpg|Mimiko appears in Asuka's place. C3UXuFvCjQk.jpg 76Kq2Df3mpc.jpg|Mimiko grabs Asuka's hand. ts4ChZMclPo.jpg 7h_4GHg7V1Y.jpg|Mimiko with Asuka in school. RBV0zjAKl7U.jpg LgBlQBZIQ7U.jpg G33b7UBNe4U.jpg Tvkw41prFxg.jpg|Mimiko gives candy to Emily. p1f9j1Y0Fac.jpg|Ditto eAWzDMCmJAw.jpg KJ2SyA9V7jk.jpg Trivia * Mimiko's signature weapon is her favourite kitchen knife. * In third film Mimiko almost always emits an eerie green light. Category:Torturer Category:Demon Category:Supernatural Category:Undead Villains Category:Deceased Category:Kid Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Serial Killers Category:Mature Category:Misanthropes Category:Psychopath Category:Psychics Category:Tragic Villain Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Homicidal Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Sadists Category:Mutilators Category:Xenophobes Category:Big Bads Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Elementals Category:Energy Beings Category:Deities Category:Comic Book Villains